Relative Dimensions
by BubblegumStories
Summary: This is a pilot for a series that probably won't happen unless I have more time and people want me to do one. It's my version of what I currently think Doctor Who should be. The set-up is Doctor Who was cancelled soon after "The Husbands of River Song" and this is it coming back after a 3 year hiatus. It stars Sean Pertwee as The Doctor.


**By BubblegumStories**

* * *

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All Characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes***

* * *

_Earth, 2019_

A new years eve party. A young lady, 24 years old, is sitting at a table while her friends dance to music. She looks glumly at the television, '_5 minutes to go... 5 minutes to my life in order_' She thought. One of her friends come over and sits on the chair next to her "You alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache" The lady replied

"Listen, I know this party isn't all that. But just try and have some fun?"

"Yeah, I know. Just go and have some fun and I'll be there in a sec"

"Alright, but you will dance tonight!" Her friend smiles, gets up and joins the party. The woman wanders out the house and sits on the wall in her back garden '_So here I am, Primrose Edison. Sitting, and waiting... New years eve, it can be the start of something new for me... a New Edison, a new life! And I'm going to take every opportunity I can get, it's not like it's gonna fall out of the sky!' _Far away, 70,0000 light years to be precise, The Time Machine known as the Tardis is sailing towards the Sun. Smoke pouring from it's windows and edges slowly catching fire! Inside the ship the Console room is exploding, rubble falling from the sealing, the Console emitting sparks and tiny explosions, and floor on fire. In the middle of all of this is the Doctor, dying after his last adventure. Slowly, his hands begin to glow orange and so does his face and he starts to regenerate! A complete renewal of his body is taking place, on Earth there are only 10 seconds left until 2020! The Time Lord's hand, still pulsing out regeneration energy, reaches up from the floor and tries to grab a lever on the Console, he has only 8 seconds before he crashes into the Sun! _7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year! _The Doctor slams down the lever and The Tardis diverts its path to Earth. The Time Lord stands up, his regeneration now complete, and looks around the room "Strike a light!" The New Doctor called out, he was taller than his last incarnation, more muscly and coloured skin with jet black hair which there wasn't much of but where there was it was fuzzy. The Cloister bell begins to sound "That took its time! This can't be good" He looked at the controls of the ship fizzing and exploding, his attention was diverted when he saw his hands "I'm alive! I'm alive! HA, HA! Feels different this time, new structure, it takes a bit of getting used to, HA, HA, HA! Who am I!? She's gone, Penelope. AH MY HEAD!" The Time Lord clutches his head in pain, regeneration energy leaking from his forehead "MY HEAD! It's splitting in two!" He recovers "Gotta' get help, yeah. Gotta' get help, AAHHH!" He falls and clutches onto the Console before pulling a few wires out "HA, HA! Happy New Me!" The Doctor laughs as The Tardis nears the Earth "_Hey! I can see Earth from here, and I'm crashing through the sky!_" His voice is heard emanating from the Police Box.

The Next Morning, Primrose awoke in her bed. It had been a long evening, after her decision makings she had head over with her friends to the park to see the annual fireworks. Then over to the pub to have a few new year drinks before everyone called it a night and headed back home. Her curtains were half open with a bit of the morning sun seeping through and hitting her face, she liked the feel of its rays and she closed her eyes again. About 10 minutes later, she was downstairs pouring milk into her bowl of '_Weetabix_'. She had a long day ahead of her, first she was going to find a new job, her job at '_WHSmith_' wasn't that much fun and she needed to find something worth doing. Then she was going to... to... a loud wheezing, groaning noise was booming from outside. Primrose ventured out onto her front garden and she stared up at the sky, the wind making her purple dressing gown flap. Nothing seemed to have changed and she started to wander back inside until the noise started up again and a Blue Police Box zoomed across the sky with a black, Smokey trail followed behind it, and crashed somewhere in the woods on a hill. The young woman ran inside and got changed; pulling on a dark blue V-Neck T-Shirt, some ripped, blue jeans, some red converses and a black jacket. She jumped into her car, a blue Ford Focus, and sped across the town to the woods where the Blue Box had crashed.


End file.
